hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Accord
Team Accord is the Sixty-One episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins are in the brief room, that William and his team are in Smack town, as he attacks there. Derrick tells him he's a ghost, as Hendrix knows they won't have time. They suspect that it's a bomb, as Derrick gets his team for 20 minutes. They go into the lab, as Hendrix knows that the Cybernetics is weird, as Mario heard that Hendrix grunt, as Hendrix is stretching his leg. Mario hopes Hendrix stays focus. Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix to go downstairs as if it reaches 1 hour, Providence tech will be wiped out. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins are worried, as Doctor Hawkins wants to know Hendrix is okay, as he's fine. Hendrix Cybernetics went crazy, as something is controlling him, as Doctor Hawkins hopes that it doesn't blow Hendrix's arm. She knows it's controlling him, as Doctor Hawkins hopes the problem is sorted in the future, as they go to a mission. Hendrix knows South that there's many thanks, he called Ronald, as the need to split, as Hendrix is happy to hear him. Knox and Becky are in Doctor Hawkins comms, as she worried about the stupid audio. Doctor Hawkins hangs up for the mission, as Becky is happy to hear her voice. Hendrix is helping, as Doctor Hawkins know William is using a sonic thing to wipe every tech in America, Hendrix contacts the Defected Group, including Tex. He's in the south side, as he can take down many with his team. He hear Derrick, as they ready to take down William men on the rooftops. Hendrix And Doctor Hawkins goes underground, as they hear more trouble, as Tania and Abramovic. Doctor Hawkins vows to go past them, as they fight in a hard battle, as Hendrix uses lasers to shot the rocks, as they slipped past them. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins knows they got 20 minutes left, Derrick and Mario took care of William's forces. Felix got Providence covered, as Mario know they got 10 minutes before the sonic goes off. Hendrix hears Felix, as he was busy. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins goes upstairs, Tex doesn't destroy it, as Doctor Hawkins needs Oracle help, to defuse the bomb. Oracle got the codes, as the defuse the bomb. Derrick realize William wasn't there, as Hounder Force comes in, as Doctor Hawkins tells that herself are Providence. Sloan tells Providence to stand down, as Derrick never respect him. Derrick does his best for his job, as Sloan tells him he can do what he wants. Sloan doesn't give a rats, as Hendrix starting becoming aggressive to Sloan, about the mission. Hendrix stood for everything, as Derrick and Doctor Hawkins pulls him away. They back to Providence, with Hendrix being anger. Hendrix doesn't trust Sloan, as Derrick worried that his men will get killed, as he will get the book in his hands. Doctor Hawkins wants Hendrix to not listen, as they need to focus on William. Hendrix knows Darius is controlling him, as Doctor Hawkins worries about William, as Derrick leaves the office. Doctor Hawkins agrees on Hendrix, as he hopes that William is the only part. Hendrix is okay, as he blush at something that he doesn't want to know. Doctor Hawkins wants Hendrix to ask the question, as she allows him to say it. Hendrix opens his true feelings to Doctor Hawkins, he loves her, as he adores her about her intelligence, as he has a huge crush on Doctor Hawkins. She is not made, as she does to Hendrix as well, as she loves him as a family. Hendrix always feels his leadership will go up, as Doctor Hawkins's heart is in Hendrix. Episode Moments * Hendrix saves Providence tech, from destroying the bomb * Sloan works for the Hounders Team, to do what his soldiers want to do * William was not here, as his team is but escaped * Hendrix has a crush on Doctor Hawkins, as he admitted it Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Tex Tucker * John Lanford * Felix Underwood * Roland Camron * Catherine Grundler * Audrey Billings * Providence Accord Soldiers * Knox Wells * Becky Davis Natural * Hounder Forces * Sloan Villa Villains * Abramovic * Tania Isley * William's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Sloan first appearance, as Derrick despise him * Hendrix has a crush on Doctor Hawkins since there were young * Ronald team up with Hendrix again, like last time * William team appeared, as his plan failed, off-screen, he wasn't happy, as he prepares for more See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason